


The First BDSM Party of the United Realms

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: After the end of season 7, Regina and Emma are close friends again.One night, as Hook goes out to party with his crew, Emma invites Regina to the first BDSM Party of the United Realms.Feelings get exposed and a new beginning is on the horizon!(there's a little bit of Hook but SwanQueen endgame!)





	1. Getting to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I last wrote some fanfiction for SQ!  
> Now, I've written the whole story a few months ago, thinking I'd get around to editing it... which I haven't as much as I probably should have.  
> I'm trying to distract myself from unemployment by publishing the story on AO3.  
> So, there you go Swen! I'll post one chapter a day, if that doesn't happen, feel free to come tell me to do so on twitter @delphinewriting  
> Enjoy the story!

“Are you sure about this, Swan?” Regina asked, unable to stop the little tremble in her voice.

“Oh, ‘Swan’ again?” Emma said, a smirk on her lips. She was leaning against the door frame of the Queen-elect’s bedroom, watching her put on her makeup. “I am sure, but if you aren’t, we don’t have to go….” Regina sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go per se…. I just … I don’t know…” She brought her face closer to the mirror, putting some eyeliner. Emma walked up to her and stood behind her, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Watching Regina putting on make-up was much more enjoyable than watching Hook do the same just a few hours earlier as he was getting ready to go out with his crew.

“We can just go there, and immediately leave if you’re feeling uncomfortable, we don’t have to stay.” Regina smiled slightly at Emma’s words, leaning back a bit to admire herself in the mirror.

“Alright!” She was trying very hard to appear confident. She turned around and started ‘fixing’ Emma’s tie before undoing it completely and redoing it from scratch.

“Hey,” Emma said softly, gently stopping Regina that was going to undo the tie again, “come on, we’re going to be late.”

 

The ride was silent. Emma often glanced at Regina but the brunette kept gazing out the window, staring into space. Not a word was spoken as Emma opened the bug’s passenger door and watched Regina step out. She pulled the lapels of her coat tighter around her and wrapped an arm around her midriff, her other hand clutching the chain of her purse. Emma smiled tentatively at her, a gentle hand on her back.

The street was empty, the street lights barely fending off the darkness of the night. Emma pulled out her phone to check the address as Regina kept looking around, her posture more and more stiff.

“So….?” She asked impatiently. Emma kept looking around.

“I don’t know… it’s supposed to be here….” Regina sighed impatiently, tapping her Jimmy Choos against the pavement.

“Give me that!” She snatched the phone from the blonde’s hand and started walking down the street, trying to find the building with the address. Emma rolled her eyes and followed her.

“Regina, it’s not that way, it says we’re supposed to be at 2020 and we’re already past 2028!” Regina groaned and turned the other way, going back in front of the building they had stopped in front of to begin with.

“Well, that’s the damn number! Do you see an entrance that seems open??” She asked impatiently, shoving the phone back in the Sheriff’s hands.

“Calm down, Regina.” Emma said softly, not wanting to anger her friend.

“Fine…” She grumbled, crossing her arms with her head held high.

“Okay… so logically we should hear music coming from the building…. Maybe the entrance is on the other side, the building’s pretty big…”

“Or maybe we arrived at the wrong place.” Regina mumbled to herself; the blonde had heard though and shot her an unimpressed glare. Regina raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Let’s just go around it.” Emma guided Regina to the left of the building with a hand on her back, hoping to ease her nerves just a little bit. She could sense just how stiff Regina’s shoulders were. “Relax, ‘Gina…” She said softly, smiling at her, “It’s an adventure.”

“First of all, don’t call me that, and I don’t feel adventurous at all.”

Emma sighed slightly at Regina’s attitude but didn’t reply. They kept going all the way to the left but there was still no sign of the building being open. All the windows were blocked so no one could see inside and no doors were open.

“Maybe we should just leave…

Let’s just try on the other side, and if there’s still nothing open, we’ll leave.” Emma said.

Regina reluctantly nodded and they made their way to the other side, the absolute silence of the street only broken by their footsteps. Soon enough, some music started to echo and Emma smiled brightly.

“Can you hear it?! It’s that way!” She started walking a little faster, an excited smile illuminating her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Regina followed with a stiff smile.

 

Soon enough they found themselves at the bottom of a few steps leading to the entrance. Through the glass door, you could see the sort of reception and the quite aggressive white lights spilling out on the street. They went up the steps in sync and Regina frowned as the reception came into better view.

“Are you sure you’ve got the date and place right? It doesn’t really look—

Well, look at how people are dressed, I think we’re at the right place…” Emma whispered to her while trying to appear casual as if she wasn’t discussing people’s appearances in front of their faces. Regina hadn’t even noticed at first and now started looking everyone up and down. Her posture got impossibly stiffer.

“Emma, I don’t know…” She sounded quite unsure.

“Hey, it’s okay, let’s just go inside, and if you want to leave, we leave right away, okay?” Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

They stepped inside and went to the makeshift reception desk. It had a black cloth covering it. They went straight to the two ladies sat at the table.

“Welcome ladies!” Astrid, the nun-fairy, said loudly with a warm smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes that widened when she realized who she was facing. “Y-Your Majesty? What are you doing here….?”

“Minding my own business…” She mumbled to herself; she never really liked fairies.

“She’s just accompanying me… I was intimidated at the thought of being here on my own…” Emma came to her rescue. Of course she would be all chivalrous and save her from embarrassment. Regina did come because Emma had asked her to, but Emma wasn’t intimidated at all by the evening ahead. No, the blonde had been eager and enthusiastic.

“Well, welcome to the first annual BDSM party of the United Realms!” Astrid exclaimed with a much too happy voice for Regina’s liking. The Queen blushed furiously and glared at the nun.

“Can’t you keep your voice down?!” She whispered a bit harshly, the smile fading from Astrid’s lips.

“Regina, we are all here for the same reasons…” Emma deadpanned, earning herself a glare. “Just relax, Regina!” Regina huffed, crossing her arms in front of her with a scowl. “She’s just nervous.” She told Astrid, stage whispering. Regina slapped her arm. “Ow!!!” Emma rubbed her arm then smirked. Regina narrowed her eyes at her and squealed loudly when Emma pinched her waist.

“Emma stop; this is not funny!” Regina growled, stepping away slightly. Emma rolled her eyes.

“You’re not fun.”

Astrid was watching their interaction with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Tinkerbell will give you a tour of the place!” The nun said. Emma scowled and Regina raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

“What are you two doing here?” Tink asked with a chipper voice, walking them down a corridor. “And where’s that flirty husband of yours?” Seeing how Emma was staying silent, crossing her arms with a pout that frankly looked a bit childish, Regina took it upon herself to reply.

“Emma was just curious about the place and didn’t feel like coming here alone… or with her husband.” She said that last word with disdain which only made Emma brood even more, shuffling beside her.

“I see!” They stopped in front of a grand double door. “Here we are! So let me explain a few things before we go in! This is a BDSM party, you can walk around the place and watch people do their thing but never interrupt a scene being played out and if you want to join the fun, you’ll have to be invited by the participants.” The two women nodded; they didn’t plan on participating anyway. “No sexual activity in the play areas—

“S-sexual… I mean… I’m married…” Emma tripped over her words, blushing.

“Are you okay, Miss Swan?” Regina purred with a shit-eating smirk. Emma glared at her and Tink rolled her eyes.

“As I was saying, no sexual activities in the play areas, there are red rooms in each section devoted to that. The green rooms are for aftercare. If you use any equipment, they are to be cleaned and sterilized after use. If you have any questions, or concerns about something you see or experience, there are Dungeon Masters that are here to enforce the rules and to make sure everyone is safe and consenting. Blue is one of them; if you don’t see her and wish to summon her, just say her real name—ONLY WHEN NECESSARY!!” She exclaimed as she saw Emma open her mouth. She closed it with a sheepish face. “Do you have any questions?” Emma and Regina looked at each other, then back at Tink and shook their head.

The fairy opened the double doors and they entered a spacious room. Music was blaring through the darkness, the lights very low. Regina relaxed slightly when taking in the room that basically looked like a club. The bar was in the middle of the room, in a circle, a few barmen making drinks for patrons and tables were scattered all around. Tink leaned closer to them.

“There are different rooms all around this space, each of them has a different theme and has both a red and green room.” Tink practically shouted to be heard over the music. “Have fun!” She quickly disappeared, leaving the two friends alone.

 

 


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that previously, but there will be mature themes talked about (BDSM, mentions of sex and relationship stuff) but no explicit sex scenes.  
> Enjoy chapter 2!

Regina cleared her throat, looking all around her. She recognized some vaguely familiar faces here and there. Some people were dressed normally, some had a more … on-theme outfit. Emma was more often glancing at Regina than looking at other people.

“So… what do you want to do…?” She asked, well, more like shouted, leaning closer to Regina to be heard.

“I need a drink.” The other woman mumbled to herself and took off for the bar, leaving Emma to trail after her like a puppy. They sat at the bar and ordered two Vanilla Martinis. Emma had been excited at the name; Regina had rolled her eyes but went along with her choice, _“Oh, come on Regina, it’s because we’re vanilla!”_. Regina was still looking around, sipping her martini silently, her shoulders stiff. Emma downed half the drink, coughed slightly –earning herself a glare- and put a hand on Regina’s forearm.

“Relax, Regina! No one’s gonna bite you… well unless you ask.” Emma sported a shit-eating grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

“How can you act like a child in a place like this?” Regina asked, half exasperated, half amused.

“I figured it’s not the kind of environment where you take yourself too seriously.”

“Is it not, though? Don’t those people take their role seriously?” She was looking right at Emma who blushed and almost spilled her drink.

“I-I don’t know!”

“Useful, as always.” Regina drawled before giving her a teasing grin. Emma playfully scowled at her.

“Why would you assume I know that type of thing? It’s not like I practice it…”

“You’re the one that dragged me here.”

“You came willingly!”

“Well, you certainly didn’t put me on a leash.” Emma choked on her drink.

“Regina!”

“What?” She looked at her with a perfectly innocent face. Emma shook her head with a sigh.

“I just… I don’t know, they might take their roles seriously, but they are having fun with their fantasies… if they took it too seriously, I guess it would be more frightening.” Regina studied her silently. “What?” Emma asked defensively. “Not everyone’s as intense as you!”

“Right…” Regina’s smile had softened. She was looking at her glass, her finger absentmindedly tracing the rim. “I didn’t know you were interested in BDSM.”

“I was just curious! I overheard mom talk about the nuns organizing the party and I figured it’d be fun to come to take a look.” Regina hummed.

“Well, you also seem to have opinions on the subject at hand.”

“You know what?” Emma abruptly got up, almost knocking the stool over. “We should go and explore the place.” She started off towards one of the grand doors, Regina following with a little smirk.

 

Emma waltzed through the door with way more bravado than she actually had and blushed furiously when the people that weren’t busy turned to look at her.

“You really have to work on your entrance, Miss Swan.” Regina whispered to her ear as she walked past her with way more elegance than was legal. Emma definitely didn’t shiver. Regina was giving polite smiles at anyone who greeted her. She was a public figure, why did she ever agree to follow Emma here? She was walking around the area with the utmost regal posture that had Emma chuckling to herself. The distant and analytic look on Regina’s face wasn’t fooling Emma. She finally tore her eyes from her friend and looked around with a curiosity that was maybe a tiny bit too enthusiastic. This section of the venue wasn’t very thematic and was more of a general playground. All sorts of equipment were there, anything you could think of really: St Andrew’s crosses, cages, whips, hooks and chains, and countless other things that Emma didn’t even know existed. And she had done some research. Next thing she knew, Regina had disappeared from view.

The Queen-elect had been whisked away by Billy, Storybrooke’s mechanic, who had taken it upon himself to explain all the equipment to her, practically pleading her with his “Your Majesty”. That’s how Regina found herself standing in front of an array of whips, paddles and riding crops, listening to him explaining how the more tails a whip had, the less painful it was. She was mortified, not really because of the subject at hand –she knew a lot about whips from her Evil Queen days anyways- but by the situation. Here she was, listening to her former employee who had fixed her car on multiple occasions, go on and on about kinky objects, apparently oblivious that he was topless, wearing leather pants that had his ass naked. She was standing very still, her legs pressed together, her arms tightly crossed around her midriff, nodding absentmindedly at his never-ending words.

She jumped slightly when Emma suddenly burst between them, a casual arm thrown around her shoulders. She relaxed instantly and let out a relieved sigh.

“What’s up?” Billy smiled brightly at her.

“Oh hi, Sheriff Swan!! How are you doing?” The couple of friends were staring at him. How could he be so casual about all this?

“Umh… fine….” Emma said hesitantly. “I’m just gonna steal Regina from you.” Before Billy could say anything, Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and lead her out of the room.

They were back in the bar area and Emma let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, still holding onto Regina’s hand.

“Pheeew! Thank God I saved you from that guy!” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t need saving.” Emma chuckled at that.

“Right, sure, as you say Madam Mayor.” Regina scowled with a little pout. Emma’s grin only widened. “Oh my God, you look really adorable like that!” Regina stuck her tongue out and stopped pouting. Emma kept just looking at her with her dopey smile, holding her hand, slightly swinging it from side to side. Regina smirked and looked at their hand pointedly. Emma followed her glance and suddenly widened her eyes, letting go of her hand as if it was boiling hot.

“Let’s go to the next area!” She left without waiting for Regina.

 

 


	3. Exploring

They entered a room that was in complete darkness save for a gigantic tank filled with water illuminated with a bluish light that was reflecting on the walls. Apart from the whispers of the few people watching from outside the tank, the room was completely silent. There were leather couches all around; Regina and Emma sat next to each other. They didn’t notice the presence of Hook who was too engrossed in his conversation with a mermaid to even notice them. The scene was eerie and they were both transfixed by the serenity and beauty of it.

They watched as a naked woman climbed up a ladder and slowly got into the tank. A mermaid elegantly swam up to her, gently welcoming her and whispering to her as they floated together at the surface. The woman looked very young, staring into the mermaid’s eyes, seemingly hanging on every word she was whispering. Her hands were clutching the creature’s arms, her knuckles white. The mermaid, even though seeming without age, looked mature and had an almost motherly air to her. Her smile was mesmerizing and very calming, even to Emma from afar. The young woman seemed to relax and they both slowly sunk underwater. Her hair fanned out around her in a blonde halo, capturing the light. The mermaid’s hands sensually wrapped around her neck and she slowly squeezed. The more she did so, the more her facial traits became harsh, more square, her eyes darkening and her muscles bulging. She looked more male than female in that instant. Emma frowned. This lasted for a few more seconds until the young woman tapped four times on both the mermaid’s forearms. She immediately let go and swiftly swan her back to the surface. The woman’s loud gasp for air echoed in the room and the creature was warmly comforting and appeasing her; she looked motherly again.

“Did you know that mermaids are pansexual?” Regina whispered to Emma, startling her slightly; she looked at her in surprise.

“Really?” She whispered back.

“Yes, they don’t see genders…” She was studying Emma’s reaction. The woman was smiling happily.

“They have a better accepting society than we do then…”

“It’s just not in their culture. Actually, the mermaids are agender, but they can freely choose to express one or the other. Most of them often fluctuate between the two ends of the spectrum during their life.” Emma seemed impressed.

“How do you know all this?” Regina shrugged.

“Rumple.” Emma said and nodded in understanding, briefly squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

“Well, you know what they say, nerds are the new sexy.” She winked. Regina chuckled and looked at her with those soft soulful eyes. They shared a smile and looked back at the tank.

***

Emma was fleeing the Fairy Room, Regina hot on her heels, laughing.

“Regina, this was not funny! I’m scarred for life!”

“Well, dear, did you think fairies were real nuns? I made them nuns to piss them off! Fairies, nuns, nurses—“

“Don’t fucking remind me! I’m still trying to erase the image of a naked Leroy with that weird mushroom!”

“Well, he certainly didn’t seem Grumpy.” Emma glared at her, unamused; Regina chuckled.

“I didn’t see you laughing in that other room!” She smirked. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I will never be able to look at unicorns the same way ever again.”

“So I’m guessing I won’t put you on a leash any time soon, uh?”

“Now, now, Miss Swan, the leashes and collars weren’t what put me off.” She smirked in a much too sexual way. Emma’s face flushed and she coughed, choking on air.

“Oh look, the barman is waving!” She almost ran to the bar.

 

***

 

After another drink at the bar, they entered another room. They sat together, their eyes glued to the persons playing.

A naked man was lying on a mat, staying perfectly still, his hands tied with a rope behind his back. Another man, dressed in black leather, kept manipulating the rope. It was beautiful to watch. He was moving with perfect dexterity and mastery of his art, wrapping the rope around his partner’s body just tight enough, tying knots in key places, always making sure that the other man was okay. It was a dance, the movement never stopping, the rope creating a map that only he knew. They kept watching in silence as he blindfolded him.

“I don’t know if I could do this.” Regina said, a pensive haze in her eyes.

“Why not?” Emma asked, turning her gaze to her friend.

“I just…. Not being able to move or see anything…. I just couldn’t. Frankly, I don’t really understand how one could enjoy this.”

“But you could understand the people we saw enjoying being drowned and suffocated?”

“Well, that was an adrenaline rush and it’s over quickly. Plus, you’re always aware of everything around you.” Emma let out a noncommittal hum. “You don’t agree?” Regina asked, finally looking over at Emma.

“Well, the point is to be safe, they know they will be safe.”

“You can never know that for sure.”

“But the point of this,” she tilted her head towards the two men, “is the complete trust the partners have in each other. The sub trusts the dom to have his best interest at heart, to keep him safe and to respect his consent, the dom trusts the sub to be honest about his state and to express any discomfort to him.”

“Right…” Regina didn’t seem convinced.

“If you were to become blind, would you trust me to lead you to safety or to take care of you?” Emma asked a Regina taken aback by the question.

“Of course!”

“What is the difference then? He chose to surrender himself completely, to let go of everything and trust his partner. Isn’t that the most powerful and exhilarating thing?” Regina looked back at the couple, thinking about what Emma was saying.

“I think I understand… I just… It wasn’t an option for me for a very long time in my life…” Emma rubbed her back soothingly. Regina leaned closer. She turned her head to the blonde, looking straight into her eyes. “But I would trust you with my life.” She says without an ounce of doubt in her voice. Emma is incredibly moved, breathless at the admission. Her gaze flickered down to her lips, they were so close; she pulled away slightly, looking at the people in the room.

“And I with mine.”

They kept watching couples doing bondage or simply using blindfolds. They sometimes felt the tingling of magic when a magic user became invisible to their partner for their scene.

“Oh my fucking God!” Emma half whispered, half whimpered.

“What??”

“No no no no no!!” Emma clasped her hands in front of her eyes, almost curling up in a ball.

“Emma what’s going on??”

“Do not look towards the Red Room!” Emma whispered harshly. Regina did and suddenly laughed, loud. Emma immediately pressed a hand to Regina’s mouth. “Not a sound!”

David was only wearing a leather thong, busy tying up Snow in an intricate pattern that looked like a net.

Regina couldn’t stop laughing, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Emma glared at pulled her out of the room with haste.

“OH MY GOD, I CAN NEVER UNSEE THIS!” Regina laughed, her arms around her belly as her abs started to burn.

“REGINA THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!” Emma was completely traumatized, slightly pale.

“Well, dear…” Regina wiped her tears with practiced elegance. “We really should have seen this coming, considering how they met… Was he trying to recreate that?” She had a hard time catching her breath.

Emma fled to the bar yet again, Regina trying to calm down as she trailed behind her.

 


End file.
